The present disclosure generally relates to reducing dynamic power consumption in pixels of electronic displays.
Electronic displays use sub-pixels or pixels (formed from multiple sub-pixels) to provide images to a user. For example, each sub-pixel may include a control circuit with a storage capacitor connected to a gate of a driving transistor for a light source. Dynamic power use in the control circuit is increased when the storage capacitor is increasingly charged and discharged during operation of the electronic display.